1,000 Years of Suprema
by dogmabutton
Summary: Did you like Fluttershy's calm, quiet, and gentle attitude? Well, welcome to Suprema's reign. From the love issues to harmony issues to family issues, this story is splattered with death. Meet Suprema's adopted changeling mom, her changeling fiance, and the real Celestia and Luna. Get ready for all your favorite characters to die...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Letter

Flutter Shy wakes up, stretches her limbs, and gently flies out her cottage into her garden. When she lands, she sees the mail pony put a neon pink letter into her mailbox. It was Pinkie Pie's daily letter. Fluttershy read the letter and fell to her knees sobbing. Angel, hearing the commotion from Flutter Shy outside goes to investigate. When Angel sees Flutter Shy crying she hops to her lap and lets Flutter Shy cuddle her.

After a few minutes Flutter Shy confesses her problems. "Oh Angel, Rainbow Dash has become a Wonder Bolt and is moving to Cloudsdale, and I'll never see her again. Some big company has hired Apple Jack and her family and her are moving away for about a year. I'll see her after that but its still a long year! Twilight is going to Canterlot to continue her studies with Princess Celestia and I don't know how long that is going to last. Rarity has been accepted into "The School of Fashion" for four long years as well. And Pinkie Pie is going to the huge party that comes every 100 years and lasts for a year. But before that, Pinkie Pie is hosting a 'Parting Party'! I will of course go. It is tomorrow at noon."

"What will I do all alone?!" Angel gives Flutter shy a stern look. "Oh I know I have my animal friends but I also need ponies that can "talk" to me." Flutter Shy knew that all of her friends would eventually come back, but when you are a shy nobody, friends are very precious to you.


	2. Chapter 2

With her head hanging low, Flutter Shy walks to Sugar Cube Corner. As she went on her way, a super fast rainbow passed her. It was obviously Rainbow Dash. Flutter Shy unexpectedly fell and started sobbing.

Here was a sad day that would be filled with grief, and Rainbow Dash was flying as fast as lightning as if nothing was wrong and it was just another of Pinkie Pie's parties. Then, a huge rush of rage filled her. It completely took over, when a new feeling of pride and confidence came to her. She felt like a new pony in those short 5 seconds. Then she remembered: it was the time to tell.

Eventually she reached Sugar Cube Corner where she engaged in many fun normal games until a huge truck stopped right in front of the building.

Everypony was confused and coughing from the smoke of the truck when Apple Jack looked at a clock and confessed. "Oh I am sorry. I forgot to tell yal that my new boss was coming to pick me up at 3:00. I'll have to leave now."

"But, you will miss the most fun game that I have planned!" complained Pinkie Pie. Apple Jack received at least 10 hugs and she left.

The party went on until there was only one more hour of the party left. The five friends were playing pin the tail on the pony, when Pinkie announced that it was time to play the special game she had planned. Everypony sat in a semi-circle with Pinkie Pie in the front explaining the game.

"This game is called "confession". When it is your turn you will come to the front and tell a big secret to your best friends. You might think that since we are besties, we never keep secrets, but that isn't always true…"

On instinct, Rainbow Dash coughed saying Rarity at the same time.

Pinkie Pie continued louder to say, "For Rarity, I will let her go last. So which pony wants to go first?" Twilight's hoof shot up like a rocket, she went first.

"Well, when I was a filly, I had no friends." The five other ponies groaned saying that they already knew that. Twilight chose Pinkie Pie to go next.

"When I lived at my rock farm with my parents, we used to have birthday parties, but it was all my fault why everypony became dull and boring. On one of my sisters birthday parties, I ruined it making us a laughing stalk and so we never had friends and never had parties again." Pinkie Pie started crying so everpony comforted her.

Fluttershy knew what she what she was going to say. It would be a secret that would have to be shared.

"I… I'll go next" Rainbow dash tried to say bravely. "I'm so sorry Fluttershy, you know I am. But in flight camp, remember those bullies that bullied you and eventually bullied me, well the leader, Hoops, is…is…is…my boyfriend!" Rainbow dash said crying making Fluttershy faint on Pinkie Pie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight

Rainbow dash looked down ashamed, but when she looked up, Fluttershy was gone. Rainbow dash left the party, flew up and looked all over town for Fluttershy. She saw her speed into her cottage and went to apologize. She saw her packing a backpack for a trip.

Fluttershy had not seen Rainbow dash enter her cottage and continued packing. Rainbow dash gently said, "I don't know what offended you, but I am so sorry"

Fluttershy turned around screeching, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND YOU NEVER WILL" she paused and calmly said "Trust me, you will not be the one who is sorry…" with that she swung the backpack over her back. She shoved Rainbow dash out of the doorway and flew out.

Rainbow dash followed her and realized she was struggling to keep up with Fluttershy. Through the fast wind she yelled, "if you are looking for Hoops, I know where he lives!" Fluttershy stopped short.

She said one firm word "Where"

Exhausted Rainbow dash replied "oh thank Celestia, I thought you were going to do a sonic…butterfly boom. I mean seriously if you compete with that speed, you'll get second after m-"

Again her words where firm and harsh "Shut up, and tell me where!"

"Whoa, whoa" she said backing up with her hooves up. She sat on a cloud and said with a sly smile "First you have to say sorry"

"I have had enough of this crap!" she grabs Rainbow dash by the neck almost strangling her " Now tell me where he is…"

Trying to breath, Rainbow dash does her best " he-he-is-in-i-….just-fol-ow-me-" Fluttershy releases her grasp.

"Fine" The two descended slowly.

By then the entire town of ponyville had been watching the fight between Rainbow dash and Fluttershy. Everypony was shocked. Sure Rainbow got into fights all the time, physical and verbal, but Fluttershy: she rarely spoke in public, and was just about to strangle Rainbow dash. There was a .00000000000000000001% of that happening. Everypony made a clearing for the two ponies: dead silent, waiting for someone to say something. It was as if Discord was back. Fluttershy looked at everyone with cruel eyes. "What you all doing? Go back to your job. You are loosing money by the second." In instant, everypony was gone, except: Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity.

Rarity looked her nonexistent nails saying "darling, enough with the drama, and tell us what the trouble is."

"And you are the one who thinks I'm dramatic…if you knew…" Fluttershy looked far off into the distance.

"Yes, but seriously Fluttershy, you are acting very weird, tell us what is up." Rainbow says.

"this is between me and Rainbow dash. Rainbow dash is going to show me where he is. All you ponies need to scat!" Fluttershy says.

"well when you go maybe we should come too. To… to make sure you don't kill the pony who needs to burn in hell. You know." Says Pinkie Pie scared.

"Oh shut up. But killing him is a good idea. Thanks Pinkie Pie" Fluttershy says sarcastically.

"But killing is a terrible thing to do!" Twilight Sparkle says righteously.

"Twilight you know we only act like that because those stupid annoying humans are doing a documentary on us. Now we can act like who we are. And sometimes killing is necessary, and you know that. Now are there anymore objections so me and Rainbow dash can leave?" Fluttershy replies.

"Yes me…if you don't let us come, we will annoy the crap out of you and we will follow you." Pinkie says.

"Ok, what ever, you guys can come, but don't get in the way, and if you get lost it is not my fault because me and Rainbow dash are going to fly, because we need to have a little talk. Don't we Rainbow dash?" Fluttershy says turning to Rainbow dash.

"Ok, can we go now?" Rainbow dash says.


End file.
